Flame and Frost
by 0-Eeveelution-0
Summary: After her mother was killed by King Amethyst, a Staraptor blinded by a mysterious prophecy, Sapphire, a blue-eyed Kirlia, becomes a fugitive, and ends up fleeing the land. But being hunted by Amethyst is just the beginning. Soon finding herself traveling with a strange Riolu, whose past haunts him in the depths of his emerald eyes, she can't help but pry. Editor: Anbaricdragon
1. Chapter 1

A/U-

Me: Well here it is... Who am I talking to?

Dusk: ME!

Me: Crap on you, you dumb Umbreon!

Dusk: *gasp*

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon! If I did I would be very very rich. This will be my only disclaimer, I'm very lazy.

* * *

~Prolouge~

Rain pelted my feathers slowly making it's way to my flesh, but I ignored it. The blue-eyed one has turned fourteen, and she has lived long enough. Her and her family may not realize it, the fact that today would be her last day. I would show no mercy to that vile demon... I don't care if she doesn't realize she not just a Kirlia with blue eyes, I don't care how much she begs for life at my claws. I, King Amethyst woulds simply kill anyone who defies Amethyst kingdom, The kindom to the north. I am doing it for the best of the three kindoms. I am vanquishing evil. The blue-eyed one is evil. The Kirlia is a threat to Topaz kingdom, the kindom to the west and Emerald kingdom, the eastern kingdom. Though there is one problem, the demon is the princess of Topaz Kingdom.

"General Flare," I swooped down closer to the drenched valley, "When will we arrive?"

"Very soon my lord.." The Flareon grumbled. He was obviously not enjoying the weather,"Your Flying that high, can't you see it, my lord? Plus, don't Staraptors have good vision?"

"No, the rain is to thick for me to see through." Came my response.

"My lord, how do you know she's the demon and where she is?" One of my warriors asked me.

"While we were trading goods I saw her. I know she's a demon because her eyes are blue, just like those ruins in Emerald forest we found."

"Are you the light one?" Flare stoped and looked at me, his fire opal eyes flashed.

"Acording to the ruins, yes." I flew back towards the black blanket which covered the sky for so long. The dark one also ruled by Darkrai and Giritina... I remembered the ruins the best I could as the layers thined out.

_The light one was glowing engulfed in a flame. A Staraptor with amethyst eyes. On the opposite side a Gardevior stood in a cover of ice, sapphire eyes pulsing brightly. In the middle of the two stood an emerald eyed Lucario, partly covered in flames, partly in frost. My lord!_

"MY LORD!" Screamed my General. He pointed toward the peak of the horizon: Topaz kindom.

"Great." I responded. This will be hard, but we are prepared and will rid of this demon at ALL costs. As we neared the gate Flare licked his lips in bloodlust.

"Skarmony squad, use slash on the gates..."

* * *

A/N:

Me: Should i continue the story? Was it good or bad? I just edited it and realized how many mistakes i made -_-"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Chapter 2 is up and I still don't have many reviewers :'(. Anyway I have to speed thing up before Dusk comes back *shudders* How long should this story be? please tell me!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest, number 1. If it weren't for you I would not be writing this!**

**Danielle Fenton, my sister. Grrrrrrr**

**Guest, number 2, my latest reviewer**.

* * *

**Amethyst's POV**

"Skarmony squad, use slash on the gates..." I had two elite groups of pokemon specially picked out to go on missions. They were trained by Flare and I. We have a Eeveelution squad and Flare, my general, is the leader of the Eeveelution squad which consists of Eve the Eevee, Shadow the umbreon, Leaf the leafeon, Volt the jolteon, Twilight the espeon, Flare the Flareon (my general too), Opal the oddly colored glaceon, and Aqua the vapreon. My Skarmony squad only has three members. All were Skarmonies. Steel, Metal, and Iron.

_Creak_. With that the gate fell.

"ATTACK," Flare screeched, and I started making my way towards the castle.

"Not so fast," a Pidgeot met my gaze.

"Hello," I said slyly. I did not want or have the time to fight. 5,4...

"What's your business with Topaz kindom?" he hissed back, 3...

"You flew all the way up here to ask me that?" 2...

"No." he snarled,1...

I looked behind me and laughed this was part of my plan. I saw but one color dotting the grey sky. Thank Arceus.

"I came here to k-" his eyes widened as Iron's hyper beam hit him dead on. I flinched at the sight of him falling/burning to death, screeching with pain and agony. Blood stained my feathers, but the liquid was quickly washed away by the rain. I was wasting time... the princess might escape. I picked up my pace. By the time I got to the castle Flare and Shadow had already defeated the guards and the Eeveelution squad were making there way in.

The plan was working like Flare had aid it would.

* * *

**Flare's POV**

Twilight teleported the remaining Eeveelution squad into the castle with ease, while Shadow and I stayed behind to hold the guards off. I looked at the Aggron who, I concluded, was the last guard left.

I opened my mouth to launch a flamethrower, but the Aggron had different plans. His tail bacame a silver color, and he jumped to strike me with his Iron Tail. Unfortunately for him, he left himself unguarded, and a pulse of dark energy hit his arm, sending him flying into a wall. That Dark Pulse was strong, but to my amazement, he brushed it off like it was nothing, and ran at me with amazing speed. The Aggron's Headbutt hit me on my side knocking the air out of me. I could feel a few of my bones crunch and I winced in pain. I played dead and he seemed pleased with my limp state. He turned to attack Shadow.

"Not on my watch, fatass," I hissed, a pool of blood forming below me. He whipped around, and I took advantage of his state of shock to fire a Fire Blast, right in his face. Igroring his screams for mercy, I finished him off with a shadow ball.

King Amethyst soon arrived pleased with my work.

"I'll go fight King Slash with the Eeveelution squad," I announced.

"Okay, I'll go too," Shadow said, and with that, we left. King Amethyst nodded his glided towards the castle, probably to find the princess.

Shadow and I ran down the hallway for about five freakin' minutes till we could find the throne room, how many rooms are there?. I was shocked when I realized we were only fighting one enemy and struggling: King Slash. Behind him, fleeing the castle was none other than Queen Dream a Gardevior, the blue-eyed Kirlia, and the eldest princess a Gardevior also. All three of them had tears streaming down there faces as they retreated into Emerald woods.

"DADDY, DON'T MAKE US LEAVE," the demon pleaded in between sobs. King Slash looked back at her and smiled soberly.

The king was getting exausted.

"Good-bye," Shadow said flatly with no emotion, as he shot a dark purple orb out of his mouth. It managed to make King Slash, being the amazingly strong Gallade he is, collapse. I heard the Demon's screams of protest, as her mom ran as fast as she could away from her husband's soon-to-be corpse weeping more than ever, while her eldest daughter did the same.

"DADNOPLEASEDONTDIE," The demon screamed, her words jumbled together, as I dashed towards her father. "DAD! **DAD LET HIM GO** PLEASE, PLEASE!" she shrieked, as I bit down on his throat.

Her screams fading into the forest, King Amethyst flew in and began trailing the demon into the forest... Almost a soon as he left, I felt a huge pain in my side, and then I began seeing black spots untill I couldn't see anymore. The last thing I remember hearing is Leaf shouting my name.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Me: I guess that's it for this chapter! Tell me how you liked my first battle scene! Oh, and read and review! (No flames, please!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter three is... this chapter...**

**Dusk:...Idiot.**

**Me: HEY! At least people review my story like:**

**Sakuya Yume- Thank you!**

**Midnightsun of Shadowclan- Hello fanfiction friend! We meet again.**

**Danielle Fenton- my sister again grrrrr.**

**Anbaricdragon- This story would have been discontinued if it wasn't for you! Thank you for all your help!**

**my-emptyness- Thank you for your support. This story will be completed and the best it can be with every chapter if I have support like yours.**

**witchsoul531- Thank you for the time you took to review my story, I hope you like this chapter :D**

**more loyal reviewers.**

**LATE REVIEWERS:**

**Midnightsun of Shadowclan- Thanks my friend**

**Dusk: Whatever, I think that those people reviewed out of pity.**

**Me: IT'S UP TO THE PEOPLE!**

**Dusk:... Whatever. Flares POV will be very short.**

**Flare: What!**

**Dusk: It's how things work around here jackass!**

**Flare: I'll KILL YOU!**

**Me: Sorry for the long A/N and Anbaricdragon is now my editor so don't give all the credit to me when you review, also**

**thanks again!**

**Dusk: If they review...**

**Me: F.U**

* * *

**Flare's POV**

I woke up in Topaz Kingdom's Imfirmary. Dim white lights swung over each of the three beds, which seemed to be the only furniture in the bare room.

A slim Espeon was curled up asleep on the ground beside my bed, twitching occasionally.

"Twilight." I whispered softly. An ear perked up at that, and she lifted her head off her paws to look at me. She looked rather surprised.

"How long have I been out?" the Espeon gave me a somber look.

"Not long enough, I guess my hypnosis wasn't as strong as normal." She let out an exasparated sigh," It's only been a few hours."

I tried to lift myself to a sitting position, and gasped as a sharp pain shot through my side, sending me falling back onto the thin pillow. I gingerly bit the thick blue sheet that covered me and lifted it away from myself as Twilight watched anxiously.

Several long bandages were tightly wrapped around my entire chest, and a few crimson spots had bled through.

"You had several broken ribs." Twilight explained, "as well a couple large puncture wounds from that Aggron's horns. I set the ribs with Psychic, and took care of some of the healing of them and the holes with Recover. Now you need to rest from the forced healing."

I winced at another twinge of pain.

"Where's King Amethyst?" I asked, my fire opal gaze sweeping around the room.

"I might have peeked into his mind when he left. Seems the demon and her remaining family are putting up quite the chase." Twilight paused then grinned,"But King Amethyst will catch them, he always comes through." I smiled back at her, she always made me happy or laugh when I was in a tough and painful situation.

"Thanks Twi. I am still tired, could you maybe..." I trailed off.

She smiled again, and stood, catching my gaze. She stared into my eyes while I did the same to her.

Her normally purple eyes were flecked with color, dancing, spinning, I couldn't take my eyes off them. The rest of the room started to fade away, until all I could see were those two prismatic orbs, and then even those faded as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Amethyst's POV**

I finally spotted them through the thick undergrowth. Somehow they had escaped notice as they fled the castle, but thankfully, had been spotted by Iron. The sharp eyed Skarmory had seen them exit through a side tunnel, and dash off towards some rocky woodland. Once I had been informed, I had left my lieutenants and pursued the demon alone.

The scared trio hadn't made it difficult to follow, leaving a definite trail my keen amethyst eyes could spot easily.

I was perched now on a rock about fifty flaps away from them, watching as they stopped to rest and grieve.

I smiled, opened my mouth, and focused all my energy into it. Immediately, I felt pressure and sparks began to fly out. Unfocused now, I let the Hyper Beam go. I smiled at the power in it.

* * *

**Sapphires POV(sorry last POV change)**

I was weeping and limp, holding my mothers hand, my sister on the other side, all of us crying together. My dad had just been killed, and we were now fugitives.

My fur stood on end as I suddenly felt the familiar feeling of someone else's emotions crowding out my own sorrow. It felt like, satisfaction?

I turned to find a wide beam of shining yellow light barreling down toward us, or more specifically, our mother!

"MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Her sorrowful face suddenly morphed to shock as she finally sensed the attack, then a quick flash of concentration before she vanished.

The Hyper Beam whizzed through the area she had previously occupied, grazing my haunches and leaving my ears ringing. It felt like my skin was trying to peel itself off my flesh, the energy from the beam both incinerating and pulling at my fur. Then it ended , leaving a smoking crater a couple of paws from my hind foot. It had happened so fast, and suddenly the realization that someone was trying to kill us robbed all strength from my legs, and I tumbled to the ground. The many broken twigs, small pinecones and sharp gravel under me scratched up my belly, adding to the blood that was already trickling down my flanks.

"Arceus, why are you so cruel?" I thought, crying. out of all times.. Why on my birthday... I cleared my throat, forcing my ears to pop. I didn't like what I heard.

Victoria was screaming my name through the slowly settling dust. Looming over her fallen form was a muscular Staraptor wielding what looked like a metal feather. He may have been holding the strange weapon at my sister's neck, but his frightful gaze was aimed directly at me, his violet eyes holding immeasurable depths of hatred.

"You are the one who calls herself Sapphire, are you not?" he inquired. Fear shot through me, but it soon changed into anger

"What..." I whispered. The Staraptor smirked.

"I have learned to control my steel wing," his voice was smooth and sly,"Impressed I-"

"No you scum-bag," I hissed back,"Why are you trying to kill me, WHY!"

"You are an evil demon, let's get to the point," he continued,"I must kill you, sorry." he actually looked like he felt bad.

"Fine, I'll surrender myself if you don't hurt my family." I looked up at him, he looked shocked.

"Fine, now off with your head," he lifted his feather sword away from Victoria.

"Any last words?"

"I lo-" I was cut off.

"NO! SAPPHIRE NO!" My sister shrieked as loud as she could, I smiled at her.

"Please, I have to do this for mom and you, one for two," she started to sob.

"I love you Mom, your not here, but I can count on Victoria to tell you, Victoria, I know we fought a lot, but I love you too and will be with dad so I won't be alone. Take care of mom," Amethyst just stood there waiting to strike as Victoria's cries increased. I felt tears coming, blurring my vision,"Live on, don't let Dad's sacrifice and mine be in vain."

"NO!" Victoria screamed as Amethyst's steel wing smoothly swung towards my neck.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: xD Cliff hanger! And where did Dream(Sapphire's mom) go?**

**Dusk: Whatever...**

**Me: You say that WAY to much.**

**Dusk: Whatever. Flare?**

**Me: It's so go-**

**Flare: What.**

**Dusk: Douche bag...**

**Flare: WHAT!**

**Dusk: Guess what.**

**F lare: What the f**k.**

**Dusk: I am going to be making a apearance in the story. *Sneers***

**Flare: ARCEUS WHY!**

* * *

**Okay I have cut them off, hahahaha, suckerrrrrs! Anyways thank you all for your support and PLEASE R&R! One review makes me SOOO happy. I will edit my previous chapters, but from now on Anbaricdragon will edit my story, thanks AGAIN. Sorry for all the thank you's. What do you think will happen? Stay tuned! Oh god *bleep* it, it sounds like a TV show now... Sorry for the short chapter! I promise it WILL be longer soon, I just needed a cliff hanger. HEHEHEHE I have the whole plot planned out and more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi-Hi People! Late update but, I'm back!**

**Dusk: WTF and are you really that arrogant?**

**Flare: Wait? Why am I _still_ here?**

**Me: So Dusk can blast you with a Shadow ball. Dude, you do know he was planning this?**

**Flare: What!? I only had ONE line!**

**Dusk: That was your second, SO LONG SUCKERRR!**

**Flare: WAI-*Boom***

**Anbaricdragon: Was that necessary?**

**Dusk: No, what are you going to do about it?**

******Anbaricdragon**: This. *Raises tail*

**Dusk: What stupid Dragonair? I-*Thud***

**Me: YES!**

******Anbaricdragon: Wow, all I did was knock his head. *Frowns in thought* I should do that more often!**

**Me: *To busy celebrating to notice* Uh am I forgetting something? Oh yeah! Thank you to my reviewers, I am going to start responding to my reviewers as I should have done before.**

******Reviewers:**

******Trainer Bubbles- Thanks, hahaha! Team flame-jet punch is hilarious! **

******Guest- Nope! ;D I have it planned out WAY differently, see? Hahahahaha!**

******Reader- Hahaha! Thanks too :P.**

**my-emptyness- Thank you! I have XD Yay a another loyal reviewer :'D**

**Witchsoul531- Hahaha! Tell me about it.!:') A loyal reviewer!**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for the pain. It never came. Warm, sticky liquid splattered across my face and I opened my eyes confused. I saw Victoria on my left, eyes wide in sorrow and hands to her mouth. She took a hand off and slowly pointed to something on front of me.

"Run, NOW!" My mother, the Steel Wing lodged deeply in her arm. She coughed out some blood then collapsed, I felt tears forming and I just stood there . While Amethyst was processing what was happening, Victoria nudged me and we fulfilled my moms dying wishes.

"Where are we even going!?" I choked in between sobs, all of this seemed pointless, we were running without a destination.

My mom had just died, my dad and who knows who else would die because of me? Victoria stopped and looked at me, her eyes determined and sad. No more tears were existing, but she probably cried them all out.

"We will run as far as Arceus lets us. We need to stay alive to keep Mom and Dads memory alive." She smiled and we continued running, I would not live for just me, but for mom and dad.

"STOP!" I was roughly grabbed with my sister and pulled of the trail, into a clearing. I looked up at the figure.

* * *

**Amethyst's POV**

As soon as I swung my Steel Wing a flash of light blinded me and following my wing with my eyes , blood spilling heavily, it was in the arm of a Gardevior. Had she evolved? I looked at her eyes, amethyst eyes meeting... Ruby?! She had TELEPORTED! Queen Dream smirked warily.

"Run, NOW!" She probably used the rest of her strength to say that, because she coughed out blood and fell over, unconscious. I comprehended what had happened and growled curses at her half dead body.

Roughly tossing the queen on my back, I with rage headed towards Amethyst kingdom, thinking up the most best and painful torture systems.

As I neared the castle multiple Swellow, Pidgeot, and Fearow, my aerial guards greeted me. I ignored them and glided toward the Palace. A hole above the ceiling let's me fly in and out as I please, the room held a amethyst embedded white silk seat stuffed with only the best of cottons. Though, I hardly ever used it. Stained glass made of ruby and various other jewels marked the wall.

The white granite floor was clean and smooth as always. Leaving the throne room I sped down one of my various hallways till I found the dungeons. I carelessly tossed her in and exited out through my throne room.

I looked around the town square for a while, till I found a pretty Espeon charming a Kelceon into giving her some TM's, apples, and something else.

Gummies?

She thanked him sweetly, then dashed off. I had to pick up my pace to keep up. The Espeon stopped and whipped around.

"Who's there?" she snarled, venom dripping off of her words. Slightly shocked she caught on so quickly I landed smoothly on front of her, "What do want, my_ King?" _She emphasized King.

"Just business."

She grinned."My name is Iolite, just call me Io," She continued, "Follow." Iolite led me to a small house where she told him to wait outside. She came out with an Umbreon, who had blue rings instead of yellow.

"Why would an all mighty king like you need a lowly bounty hunter like me?" He mocked. I resisted the urge to sock his face.

"I need you to find and kill a... pokemon for me. She is a Kirlia with blue eyes, her name is Sapphire." I replied cooly.

"What is the reward." A Glaceon stepped out from the shadows which was very nerve-racking.

"Money and a place to sleep in the castle."

"Deal," the Umbreon smirked, "I forgot to mention, I am Dusk." The Glaceon took a step forward.

"I am Frost."

"Start searching in..." It took me a few seconds, but I finaly reconized the land mark they had fled to,"Emerald Woods."

I sent a 'mind message' to Twilight to alert her of my progress.

* * *

**Flare's POV**

I once again awoke, my bones weren't aching as much as they were a few hours ago. Twilight stood besides me wide awake.

"Uh, Flare." She sounded disappointed about something.

"Yes?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"King Amethyst failed to capture the demon and her sister, but he has Queen Dream in chains at Amethyst Kingdom," My jaw dropped,"We are relying on bounty hunters to catch them..." I got up ignoring the screams of protests coming from my body," It's okay sleep, they'll find them!"

"No, I am going to find them if it's the last thing I do." I growled.

* * *

**Me: Kay-Kay people, I have ALOT of people reading, but only 5% **

**Dusk: WHAT THE F***! YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!  
**

**Anbaricdragon: Eve seemed to like it and people hate you.  
**

**Dusk: No! They love me.  
**

**Sapphire: Why are you making me suffer?! F*** you!  
**

**Me: Shut up Sapphire.  
**

**Sapphire: No! Your slowly picking off my family! I f***in hate you!  
**

**Anbaricdragon: Er... R&R!**


End file.
